


Once fuera de tiempo III: Un día cualquiera

by kasomicu



Series: De Once y demás números [5]
Category: Tokio Hotel
Genre: Angst, F/M, M/M, Twc no relacionado, Twincest
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-30
Updated: 2018-05-30
Packaged: 2019-05-15 23:35:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,097
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14800095
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kasomicu/pseuds/kasomicu
Summary: (Extra de Once) (Twc no relacionado) Un día más en la vida de Bill.





	Once fuera de tiempo III: Un día cualquiera

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Las personas reales no me pertenecen, el resto sí.

Su celular vibró contra la mesilla y luego soltó su melodía. Odiaba despertarse temprano, pero tenía que ir a trabajar, así que no podía decir nada al respecto. Se talló los ojos y sintió que alguien se removía al lado suyo. No recordaba el nombre de la chica, ¿o era chico? No, era chica.

 

—Moreno, ¿a dónde vas? —preguntó.

 

Bill quiso mandarla al diablo, ¿qué mierda le interesaba a dónde iba? Solo habían follado.

 

—A bañarme —soltó de mala gana, cogiendo sus ropas del suelo.

 

—¿No quieres que te acompañe, amor? —Bill rió y se metió al baño. No le diría nada, porque era mujer, y ellas eran más temperamentales que los hombres, y en definitiva Bill no quería llegar apestando a sudor, y otros fluidos al trabajo.

 

...

 

No había salido ileso, la joven le había dado unos billetes, alegando que era para su movilidad. Él los lanzó al piso, y le dijo que se los podía pasar por la raja. Bill recibió una bofetada, así que camino al trabajo estaba de muy mal humor. Odiaba que las mujeres le hiciesen eso, le recordaban a su madre.

 

Cuando llegó a su trabajo, su jefe lo miró con mala cara, ya sabía lo que le diría, que por qué tenía los ojos pintarrajeados como si fuera una mujer. Que tenía cara de trasnochado, que por qué no se cortaba el cabello y esas cosas que al parecer nunca se cansaba de repetir. Así que Bill saludó, y dijo que quería apresurarse en cambiarse, evitando de forma diplomática el sermón, y cuando estuvo en el vestidor, se calzó su uniforme de pantalón negro, camisa blanca y mandil, acomodándose la redecilla en el cabello y sintiéndose tan raro.

 

Chasqueó la lengua y decidió pararse contra la barra, esperando a que llegara algún cliente.

 

—No comiste —sentenció el cocinero, sirviéndole una taza de café, que Bill aceptó sin decir gracias.

 

—Comí anoche —dijo, haciendo alusión a otra cosa, Richard bufó.

 

—Vamos, hablo de comida.

 

—La puta, no, no comí y me importa un carajo. Me importa una mierda lo que pienses —soltó y siguió bebiendo el café.

 

—Oh, Bill, vamos, sabes que si quisieras podría ofrecerte mi casa y...

 

—Nomejodas —masculló entre dientes. Richard era casado, y Bill pasaba de ello, él no se metería con un hombre casado y hacer quién sabe qué cosas con su mujer en sus narices.

 

Aparte Bill no se acostaba con la misma persona, a menos que follase más de una vez en una misma noche.

 

La campanita que alertaba de la presencia de un cliente sonó. Bill agradeció mentalmente por ello y vio cuando un hombre de la edad de Richard, o sea cuarenta años y un poco más, se sentaba en una mesa y veía el menú.

 

Bill se ubicó al costado y esperó. Pero al parecer el hombre estaba muy interesado en los detalles de la carta, porque no decía un carajo y no pasaba de hoja. El moreno de cruzó de brazos.

 

Los minutos seguían... y el mayor recién volteó de hoja. Bill no pudo evitarlo, era demasiado, así que movió el pie insistentemente, porque no podía estar quieto. El hombre levantó el rostro, frunció el ceño y la boca.

 

—Disculpe, ¿señorita? Su pie está haciendo un ruido molesto —declaró.

 

—Oh, mi buen señor, lo lamento mucho —soltó con voz fuerte y clara, como para que notara su error. Pero el tipo no se inmutó y siguió viendo el menú.

 

—En otros restoranes suelen saludar los meseros, cómo lo habrán educado en su casa, en fin. ¿Qué me recomienda para ordenar? —farfulló. Bill quiso golpearlo.

 

—Cianuro.

 

—¿Disculpe?

 

—Que usamos pan duro para elaborar un pastel muy delicioso, con pasas —se corrigió y puso la más falsa sonrisa que podía sacar.

 

—Uhmn, suena tentador.

 

...

 

Bill se veía tentado a orinarse en la sopa de la gente, así como vio en esa película. Le reventaban el hígado, todos, los quería mandar al diablo. Y la verdad es que no sabía por qué no lo hacía. Tal vez sí sabía la razón. No tenía a dónde ir.

 

—¡Hey, guapa! —lo llamaron. El cabrón puto de mierda de Oliver, un tipo con el que se había liado en una ocasión. Lo recordaba solo porque andaba yendo al mismo restorán con la intención de joderle los nervios.

Fue en su dirección y se paró frente a él, esperando que ordenara.

 

—Oh, perdón, es que de espaldas, y con el culo que te cargas, te confundí.

 

—¿En serio? Con la polla que tienes hasta ahora me pregunto si eres hombre —respondió Bill en voz lo suficientemente baja como para que no le oyera su jefe.

 

—Oh, vamos, lindura. Sé obediente y tráeme un pie de manzana —masculló Oliver. Bill apretó la mandíbula y se dio media vuelta, antes de irse del todo, sintió la mano del idiota en su trasero.

 

Entonces Bill mandó el recato al caño, y por acto reflejo, cogió la mano del rubio antes de que la alejara del todo, la torció dolorosamente y se acercó a él.

 

—Vuélveme a tocar, y te meto el puño en el orto hasta dejártelo tan abierto que tu puta cabeza te cabrá dentro —amenazó.

 

—¡Kaulitz! —gritó su jefe.

 

La gente alarmada comenzó a cuchichear, y Bill soltó la mano del adolorido Oliver, yendo en dirección del bigotudo tipejo.

 

...

 

Al final de su turno, Bill se había ido a un parque, y se había puesto a fumar mota. Tenía que buscar alguien con quien mojar, para no cagarse de frío en la puta noche, para comer algo. Pero no quería, ahora simplemente estaba de ganas de aovillarse y contar hasta solo pensar en números.

 

Odiaba su vida. Se odiaba a sí mismo. Odiaba lo que tenía que hacer.

 

Y en medio de lo gris, se preguntaba qué estaría haciendo Once, si estaría bien, si se acordaría de él, si seguiría pensando cosas buenas de la gente. Bill no era nadie, tampoco era el mocoso que Once había conocido.

 

Pensó que sería genial morderle su boca de nuevo, lamerle la mejilla, verlo sonreír. Estaría más grande, seguramente. Esperaba que mantuviera aquella pureza que se extingue conforme pasa el tiempo.

 

"Nunca me olvides", le pidió al viento. Y las lágrimas negras surcaron sus mejillas de forma silenciosa. "Nunca me olvides, solo eso te pido. Te necesito", rogó internamente.

 

Se abrazó a sí mismo y se sintió roto, temía que no pudiera volver a unirse nunca más.

 

—Estoy jodido —exteriorizó y todo se hizo más real.

 

Rió histéricamente y deseó morirse. No había luna esa noche, al menos no para él.

 


End file.
